Living With Him
by AKA A-C R
Summary: (Modern AU) Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are worst enemies. They fight every time they see each other. Lucy is forced to move into Natsu and his father's house by Jude, how will these two survive without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the letter she held in her hand in disbelief.<p>

The letter was from her father, ordering her to move in with the bastard's old friends, because she was too 'irresponsible' to live on her own.

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed. "That old man kicked me out three years ago! He's just deciding this now?!" She ripped the letter up and threw it in the trashcan. But, she had no choice but to pack her bags and move, because her father did indeed pay for her rent.

Even though she was perfectly capable of doing so herself.

She had the whole apartment packed up and ready to go by the next day. The people she was supposed to move in with-whom she had only met once, for a short time-were supposed to come and pick her and her things up after she got back from school, which she was late for.

She hurried to pull on her uniform and grab her school bag before she shot out the door. She ran through the streets towards her high school, since her damned car was in the shop. She arrived at the school in a huffing puffing mess.

"And to think a ride was only a call away," Lucy turned her head towards one of her best friends, Cana Alberona, who spun her key ring around on her finger.

"Havin' a bad day, don't push it," She gasped.

"Here," Cana handed her a bottle when the blond straightened up. Lucy looked at it suspiciously. "It's just coffee," The brunette chuckled.

The blond took it and took a sip. She hummed at the taste. "Thank you."

"So what got you so riled up?" She asked as they walked into the school building.

"Jude's making me move," Lucy replied. "That bastard thinks he still has a hold on my life!" She exclaimed. "Can you believe that?!"

"Are you going to, though?" Cana asked seriously.

Lucy nodded. "The people I'm supposed to move in with live not that far away at least." She sighed.

"Wait." The brunette put her hand up. "You're moving in with someone?"

"Yep, one of my dad's old friends and his son."

"This isn't going to go well, mark my words," Cana took a sip of the coffee Lucy passed back to her.

"As long as he's not like the whole entire congregation of boys in this school, I think it might be alright." she told her -usually- drunk companion. "As long as he doesn't act like that jerk _Natsu_ I'll be fine."

Natsu Dragneel and I have a history I could talk about. He and I have a hate-hate relationship.

He pisses me off, and I return the favor. He's an absolute Jackass and I'm less than nice to him.

**-X-**

"I apologize my son wasn't able to come and help today," Igneel, my father's old friend told me as we carried my boxes to his truck and put them in the bed.

"It's okay, Mr. Igneel," I smiled at him as I lifted the tail gate and locked it in place.

"Please," He said. "Just call me Igneel."

"Alright."

We drove to his-very expensive- house and hauled my boxes and bags up to my room. I looked at my watch and cursed mentally.

"Could I unpack later?" I asked. "I'm almost late for work."

"Sure," He said, "I leave you to get ready." He left and shut the door.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a red t-shirt and a black vest to go over it, black jeans and a pair of Converse on my feet. I pulled on a pair of red fingerless gloves. I went into the bathroom attached to my room and fixed my golden hair into a messy bun before I grabbed my wallet and keys and sped down the stairs. I found Igneel with a book in the living room.

"I'm leaving now, Igneel." I told him.

"Please be careful, Lucy," He smiled at me before I spun around and headed out the door. I ran down the street a bit before I saw a light blue mustang parked at the side of the road. I smiled before I took off running to it. I slipped into the passenger's seat and buckled up.

"Thank you for picking me up, Levi-chan," I looked at my blue haired friend.

"Sure thing, Lu-chan!" She grinned at me. She turned the key to the ignition and they started down the road. "When are you getting your car back from the auto-shop in that collage?"

I groaned. "I don't know, they said they would call me, but they haven't yet."

We talked a bit before we pulled up to a club and we got out. We hurried to the door, where a line was already starting to form. We walked right up to the bouncer to find Cana trying to haggle her way in with a fake identification.

"Hey, Elfman," I greeted the doorman.

He nodded to me. "Lucy."

"These ladies are with me," I gestured to Levi and Cana. Elfman nodded and let us through.

Once we got in through the door, I was greeted by Loke Celeste, my boss's assistant.

"Lucy, where were you?!" He demanded. "You're late!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was moving," I told him.

"Whatever, just _get in there_!" He exclaimed as he pushed me forward. I rolled my eyes again and hopped up to my booth.

I was the DJ at this fine establishment. This is how I get food and nice clothes for myself. Not to mention my wonderful car, I got that with the money I earned here.

**-X-**

Hours later, I drove a drunken Levi and Cana home in Levi's car. I walked them both inside their houses and tucked them in, put Advil and a glass of water by their beds along with a trashcan. I drove Levi's car home, I would bring it back to her sometime tomorrow,-later today, since it was the wee hours of the morning- since it was Saturday. I parked the car in the driveway next to a black Corvette with orange flames painted on the sides. I figured it must belong to the son I heard almost nothing about.

I shut the engine off and slipped the keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and ninja'd my way through the house, up the stairs and into my room. I took a quick shower and slipped into bed. I was glad I didn't drink anything like normal; otherwise I would feel like shit tomorrow. Instead, I was just exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**This will not be a very long story, only about eight or nine chapters...**

**How was it? This is my first M rated story so, I'm not too confident, lol.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hallo Loves, don't you just love reviews? 'Cause I do! But... I... Didn't... Get any...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I lifted my sleepy head up to look for my ringing phone. I got out of bed and found it in my jeans. I put the phone to my ear only hear a screaming Levi.<p>

"Lu-chan! Someone stole my car! And I don't remember anything about last night!" She screamed. "Please help me!"

"Levi," I sighed as I drew a pair of jeans out of a box and slipped them on. "You gave me a ride to Fairy Tail, and stayed a little longer than expected. You and Cana got wasted; I brought you home and drove your car home." I explained. "So, to pay me back for hauling your drunken ass home, you have to drive me to Nekomi Tech today."

"But I feel like someone ran over me…" she whined.

"Fine, I'll take Cana, but we're still taking your car," I reasoned.

"Okay, fine, just fill up the tank on your way back, 'kay?" Levi sighed.

"M'kay, just take some Advil and get some sleep," I told her.

"Already done," she mumbled sleepily. I chuckled as shut my phone. I pulled on a loose t-shirt and put on some socks before I dialed Cana's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Yo," I was greeted.

"I still don't know how you get over hangovers so fast," I chuckled.

"Practice," She answered. "By the way, thanks for last night."

"You're welcome," I replied. "Oh, get dressed; you and I are going to go see if we can pick up my car."

"So you want me to pick you up?" She asked.

"Nah, we're going in Levi's car."

"You stole Levi's car?" Cana chuckled.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I've had it since last night; I just took her car home."

"Right…." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, just get ready," I looked at the clock on my phone, one o'clock in the afternoon. "I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"Yep." And the line went dead. I put on my Converse from last night and stood up. I dusted imaginary dust off me and sighed. I went and brushed my teeth before I descended the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I found Igneel by the stove.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," He greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Igneel," I returned his dashing smile.

"Do you want an omelet?" He gestured to the stove.

"No thank you," I politely refused. "I'm about to head out. My friend and I have a long drive ahead of us."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"We're going to NIT, because my car is getting worked on by the auto club there," I explained. "We're going to see if it's ready."

"Oh, would you like something to eat first?" He asked.

"No thanks, I think we're just going to get lunch later," I smiled. I pulled my chiming phone out of my pocket. "That's her," I chuckled. "I'll see you later, Mr. Igneel."

"Please be safe Lucy," He called as I made my way out the door. I smiled.

No one has said that to me in a long time.

**-X-**

"Why did you have the guys at NIT do it?" Cana groaned. We were in the second of our three hour drive.

"Because we go way back," She said. "I trust these guys."

"Whatever, let's just get something to eat, I'm starved!" Cana complained. I rolled my eyes and pulled into MgRonalds and we got a snack.

**-X-**

"There it is!" Cana exclaimed as she hung out the window.

I chuckled as I sped up slightly, making Cana's hair fly in the wind wildly. We parked the car by the club building and got out. We stretched out our sore legs and walked up to the building. I knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Keichii Morisoto opening the door.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I came to see if my car was ready for me to take home," I told him. "It's been in here for three months, Pete's sake!"

"Your car has been fixed for a long time, I thought you already came to pick it up," He looked at me strangely.

"You guys were supposed to call me!" I exclaimed.

"You mean they didn't?" He asked.

"Look, do you have her car or not?" Cana put in.

"If you haven't come to pick it up, we should still have it," He opened the door wider and we followed him further into the building. We went into the car bay and saw a car under a tarp. My eyebrow twitched violently as Keichii peeled back the tarp to reveal my beautiful lime green 2015 Dodge Charger, fixed and ready to drive.

"Baby!" I screamed as I ran forward and embraced my car, stroking the hood. "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as I placed a kiss on the hood gently. Cana cleared her throat and I straightened up, chuckling nervously. I looked at Keichii. "Where are my car keys?" I asked. He went over to a corkboard that held several key rings. He looked at several labels before he plucked a set off the board and brought them to me.

"Here," He handed them to me. I took them instantly and slid in. I paused for a second to stroke the steering wheel before I stuck the key into the ignition and turned the engine over. I grinned as it purred to life. My smile disappeared as the radio came on, blasting some kind of rock music. I instantly pushed the off button.

I slid out of the still running car with a grin on my face, "That you, Keichii!" I smiled at him. "I will have to pay you guys later, though, since you guy's prices are pretty steep."

"Just pay up pretty soon, 'kay?" He chuckled. "We're broke again."

"As soon as I get the money, Cana and I'll come out again." I smiled at him. I stuck out my hand. "Thanks again." He shook my out stretched hand.

"Come by again soon."

"Don't worry, we will," Cana put in. "I have a drinking competition with Urd we have to finish!" She declared as Keichii opened the garage door.

"I doubt she can win against that Goddess though," He mumbled.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing with Cana. "And I have some catching up to do with Belldandy!"

"She'll be happy to see you," Keichii told me.

"And I her," I nodded.

We talked for a few more minutes before Cana and I got in we drove off, me in the lead. We had our cell phones on, talking to each other like earlier, because we had a three hour dive ahead of us.

"Oi, I gotta get some gas," Cana said suddenly. "I'm on E."

"'Kay," I said as we pulled into a Dots gas station. We got out and both got gas, because I, myself needed some juice. Once we had pumped it, we pulled up to the front and walked in. I looked to Cana.

"Let's not take too long, in here, it's getting dark," I said. She nodded vigorously as she took off towards the candy section. I giggled at Cana's inner child. I looked around the store for something I would want. When my eyes fell on a glass case of soft pretzels, I smiled widely. I made my way to the rack. As I was about to order, someone cut in front of me.

"Two soft pretzels please," The man who cut in front of me said. I scowled as I instantly recognized the voice.

Natsu freaking Dragneel.

"Jackass," I mumbled as he paid for the last two pretzels in the case.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed as he turned to face me. "Oh, it's you." He sneered, "Never mind, Heartfilia."

"You know you should change your name," I said as I stepped up to the counter, "To Jackass Dragneel." I told him. "I think it would suit you."

He laughed in pure amusement as he bit into a pretzel. "And you should change yours to Lucy Bitchfilia." He shot back, "Fits you perfectly."

"I hate you," I said cheerfully as I threw a packaged honeybun on the counter.

"Trust me," He said, his mouth full. "The feeling is mutual." He swallowed that delicious looking pretzel I paid the cashier and smiled at her before I turned back to Dragneel with a scowl.

"I hope you get sick on Monday," I told him, my features turning into a smile.

"You too, so I don't have to look at your ugly face at school," He smiled back at me, but it was a taunting smile.

"Have a bad night, you son of a bitch," I said with a wave as I turned to leave.

"You too, you evil witch," He spat as he walked out with me. We walked as far away from each other as possible. I scowled at him as he walked to where his car was parked, his fellow asshole, Gray Fullbuster leaning up against it. Jackass told Asshole something that made him look over to me with a smirk before he climbed into my car. I slammed my car door in a huff. I reached into my jacket and brought out my vapor cigarette and inhaled a lung-full.

"Finally," I said, vapor pouring out of my mouth as I looked at the door convenience to see Cana come out with three bags on her arms. She threw them in Levi's car then came and looked into my window. I rolled it down, still scowling ahead.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Dragneel just showed up." I spat, taking another breath of my vape. "That bastard," I huffed. "He thinks he is a god or something, able to get away with freaking anything! I freaking hate him!" I paused and shook my head slightly. "Sorry, he just gets in my head sometimes."

"S'all good," Cana smiled to me. "He's a bitch." I giggled.

"True," I said. I looked to my car clock and jumped. "We need to go bring Levi's car back to her!" I exclaimed. "It's eight o'clock!"

"Shit," Cana cursed. "Let's hurry." I nodded as she went to get Levi's car.

**-X-**

"What took you guys so long?" Levi asked as she led the two into her kitchen.

"We ran into Jackass at a gas station." Lucy explained.

They of course knew she was talking about Natsu, because they all had their own Jackasses.

Lucy had Natsu, Levi had Gajeel Redfox and well, Cana had…. Okay, Cana didn't have one, but that doesn't matter!

"What happened?" Levi asked as she poured three cups of tea.

"He's just being a bitch," Lucy sighed. "The bastard," She scoffed, "Eating the last soft pretzels and calling me ugly…" She mumbled the last part.

"Wait, he called you ugly?" Levi and Cana exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep," She sighed. "He said 'I hope you get sick on Monday so I don't have to see your ugly face at school,'" She gave a very deep—and bad—imitation of Natsu. "Asshole was with him too." She said, taking a sip of tea.

Levi scoffed. "Fullbuster?" The blond nodded.

"Those two were gossiping about me," She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Asshole turned his stupid looking smirk towards me before they drove off into the sunset."

"What an asshole!" Levi exclaimed.

Lucy hummed in response.

"Yo, Levi, you got any booze?" Cana asked, searching the cabinets of Levi's small apartment.

"Only what you left in the fridge," Levi sighed. Cana grinned and pulled a bottle of peach schnapps out of the refrigerator.

"That's good," Cana said in a sigh of pleasure. The blond and the bluenette rolled their eyes at the brunette as they went back to sipping their tea.

**-X-**

An hour later, I pulled into the driveway of Igneel's house and went inside. I closed the door and made my way to the kitchen. I saw Igneel by the sink doing the dishes with his sleeves rolled up.

"Hello, Lucy," He greeted as I came into the room.

"Hi," I replied, "What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Just the dinner dishes," He said as he scrubbed at a pan. "I put your plate in the refrigerator," He told me.

I cursed under my breath. "I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner, I just didn't expect dinner to be made."

Living by yourself for three years, makes you not expect anyone to make you dinner.

"I usually make dinner when I'm home and not on business trips," Igneel said. I rolled up my sleeves and started to dry and put up the dishes. "You don't have too—"

"I'm a part of this household now, so I'm going to pull my load." I smiled at him. "No worries."

Once we were done with the dishes and Igneel retired to his study, I pulled my food out of the fridge and set it on the table. I uncovered the foil from it and looked at the plate in amazement.

Holy shit, that looked amazing!

It was a small steak with sautéed mushrooms and other vegetables. My mouth watered as I stuck it in the microwave. I pulled it out and I completely devoured it in minutes. I washed the plate and stuck it in the dish drainer. After I did that, I paused for a minute.

I needed something sweet.

I thought about what I could have, but then jumped for joy.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my slightly squished honeybun. I perched myself up on the counter and slowly pinched off bites of the sweet bread. I was full after about half of it was gone, so I found a permanent marker in a drawer and put a big, fat 'L' on it and stuck in the door of the fridge, next to the milk and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again...**

**I don't own MgRonalds, Advil, Dodge or Chevrolet car companies, Fairy Tail, The Nekomi Institute of Technology or any of the characters from 'Ah! My Goddess!'**

**I _do_ own Dots though...**

**Goodbye, Igneel! Lol, jk...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

><p>I sat on a barstool, kicking my legs against the bar we had in the kitchen, quietly doing my homework.<p>

I had been up since about seven, since Igneel woke me up and informed me he was going on a business trip and wasn't going to be back for a week. So I was home alone with his son, who I still had _no_ idea what he looked, acted or sounded like.

I was kind of starting to doubt the boy existed.

The only thing I knew about him was he was a boy about my age; we went to the same school. He played sports, and was good at them. He ate a lot and was gone most of the day.

My attention was drawn to the doorbell ringing. I cocked my eyebrow. I wasn't expecting anybody.

Cana and Levi didn't even know where my new house was…

I shook that thought off and got up from my barstool.

"Shut up!" I screamed to the person still ringing the doorbell. I yanked open the door to find one of the worst bitches at the school I went to.

Lisanna Strauss.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The white haired female demanded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I shot back.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel," She said in the _most_ annoying voice you have _ever_ heard.

"He doesn't live here," I told her. I went to close the door, but she put her freshly manicured hand on the door.

"Is he paying you to sleep with him?" She asked bluntly.

My eyes widened and my nose scrunched up in disgust, "Hell no!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't sleep with him for the whole freaking world!"

"Then why else would you be here?!" Lisanna screamed.

"I _told you_, he _doesn't_ live here," I pointed to the ground and spoke slowly.

"I think I know his address." She scoffed.

I stared at her. "Are you calling me a liar?" I demanded.

"If the shoe fits," She put her hands on her hips. I flicked her off before I slammed the door in her face. I went back to my homework as the doorbell started to ring again. I rolled my eyes as I stuck in some ear buds and turned up the music. I hummed along to the tune of 'You Who' By D-Bragon when I felt a stabbing pain behind my left eye. I groaned.

I've had these kinds of headaches ever since I was a child. It would just come out of the blue and make me bedridden, unable to do anything for a few days. I went straight upstairs to my bedroom cabinet and pulled out my extra strength pain reliever and popped two in my mouth. I washed them down with a glass of water. I pulled off all of my clothes except my underwear and pulled on a big t-shirt that went down to my lower thighs.

I slipped into bed and buried my head in the covers, trying to _will_ my headache away.

**-X-**

I shuffled out of my room sleepily. I could hear that damn house guest shuffling around downstairs for the last half hour, and it woke me up.

Well, technically Gray "Ice Princess" Fullbuster woke me up. My stupid best friend woke me up by phone call and told me to get dressed and meet him in an hour. I reluctantly got up and got dressed. I shuffled upstairs, hoping to see this mystery guest and give her a piece of my mind.

Sadly, I only saw her homework on the bar. I approached it cautiously and flipped through the pages. I cocked an eyebrow at the extensive notes.

I'll have to remember to steal her notes.

I put her note book down and went to the fridge. I looked inside, hoping for something to eat. My eyes widened as I found a half-eaten honeybun in the door. I pulled it out, ignoring the big fat 'L' on the front and wolfed it down. I washed it down with some milk straight from the carton.

Why dirty a glass?

I few minutes later of grazing through the fridge, I went out the door. I decided to walk since the mall, where Fullbuster wanted to meet, wasn't that far from my house. I reached my hand in my pocket to grab my phone, but paused in my walking when my pocket was empty. I patted my other pockets. No phone.

"Dammit," I growled. I turned around and headed back to the house. Once I got to the front door, I reached into my pocket for my keys…

I forgot those too.

I looked around for the fake rock we kept the spare key in. I found it and picked it up. I cursed aloud again once I saw it was empty. I started to think of how I could get in the house. I could pick the lock… Break the window… Oh!

That girl was home!

I grinned as I punched the doorbell repeatedly.

**-X-**

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy groaned as she hauled herself out of bed. "I just want a nap!" She whined. She plugged her finger with her ears to avoid the ringing sound of the doorbell. "I'm going to kill her if its Lisanna again." She hissed as she yanked open the door.

"Strauss!" I shouted before I looked who was there. Once I did, I froze.

Jackass Dragneel himself.

"What the fu—" He started, but I cut him off by slamming the door in his face.

I held my head as I went back up the stairs.

I couldn't deal with him right now.

I was only in bed for a few minutes when the doorbell rang again. I went down the stairs, muttering curses to the heavens as I went. I yanked open the door, I was about to yell, but stopped when I saw the blue uniform that stood before me.

"Miss Heartfilia?" The man asked.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"You're under arrest for trespassing and breaking and entering." He said as he turned me around. I was too shocked to fight back; I just listened to my rights and walked out to the car. I was snapped out of my trance when I was placed in the back of the police car.

"Wait a second, this is a mistake! I live there!" I shouted as the police man slid into the car.

"Sure…" He trailed off as we drove 'downtown'. I looked back to the house to see the door being slammed closed by an unknown force.

**-X-**

"What?!" Levi exclaimed in the middle of the library, earning many shushes. She blushed in embarrassment as she continued a little quieter. "What do you mean, you're in the police station?!" She whisper yelled.

"It's exactly what I said!" Lucy told her, it sounded like she was crying. "I was just taking a nap, when a police man showed up and carted me to the station," Lucy sobbed. "My head is pounding, and I'm practically naked in front of all these people!"

"Wait, what?" Levi interrupted her. "What do you mean you're naked?"

"My time is up, just please, _please_, come down here!" She begged. "And bring me a pair of pants," Was the last thing she said before the line went dead. Levi looked at her phone strangely before she shot up from her seat and started to gather her things.

**-X-**

Cana and Levi walked into the police station to find Lucy Heartfilia, curled up on one of the benches, sobbing her eyes out to her knees. The girl's jaws dropped when they saw what Lucy was wearing.

…And what she wasn't.

Levi went to go console the poor blond while Cana went to go haggle with the woman at the front desk.

"Yo Ame," The brunette said to the strawberry blond sitting at the front desk.

The woman looked at Cana and cocked her eyebrow. "Cana, we don't see you here on Sundays very often," The woman said.

"It's not for me," Cana chuckled, but sobered up quickly. "My friend over there got wrongfully arrested." She nodded to the sobbing blond.

"Ah yes, 'Lil Lucy Heartfilia." The woman sighed. "Poor girl had someone call in saying she broke into their house." Ame explained. "She's been crying since she came in."

Cana clenched her fists. "Who was it that called it in?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Hun, but I can't tell you," She sighed.

**-X-**

Lucy held her head as they drove back to Mr. Igneel's house.

"It hurts," She groaned.

"Just a little longer, Lu-chan," Levi patted her back softly. They pulled up to Igneel's house and Cana and Levi gawked at its size. Lucy stepped out of the car and headed straight to the door in a hurry, considering what she was wearing. She jiggled the door knob and since it was unlocked, she walked straight in, Cana and Levi following close behind her. The two girls looked around the house in awe.

"Wow, you're staying with loaded people," Cana gasped. Levi nodded slowly. Lucy ignored them and stomped upstairs.

She had come to the conclusion that, since she had never met the son, and the son had never met her, he could have _easily_ called the cops on her, thinking she was an intruder.

She put on some clothes, (namely a bra) a shirt and pants and stomped across the hall.

She pounded on the door she knew to be the son's room.

"Oi!" She screamed; ponding harder. The door was jerked open. Lucy stopped breathing when she saw who opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackass demanded. "I thought I already called the police on you." He sneered.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing in this house?!"

"I freaking live here!" He shouted in her face. "Now, what the _hell_ are you doing here? Answer me, before I call the police on you again!"

"Wait…" Lucy shot up her hand. "_You're_ Igneel's son?"

"What does my dad have to do with this, Bitchfilia?" He yelled.

"Wait. Just. A. Damn. Second." Their heads shot to the stair, where Cana and Levi stood, looking pretty pissed off. "You don't talk to a lady like that, Jackass," Cana said, cracking her knuckles.

"Lady," Natsu snorted. "All I see here is a book worm, a drunkard," And he turned to Lucy. "And a little, orphan bitch," No sooner did he spat that out, than Lucy had reeled her hand back and struck his cheek.

"You bastard," she whispered. She spun on her heel and went to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Natsu looked after her, shocked.

She had never actually hit him before.

He looked over to the two women at the stair; Levi made a move to go to Lucy while Cana stood, her fists bunched, and holding in the urge to murder this bastard in front of her. Natsu watched Levi slipped into Lucy's bedroom, only to hear slight sobs for the split second the door was opened.

"She can dish it out, but she can't take it," Natsu scoffed.

"Her dad is on his deathbed," Natsu's head shot to the brunette, her eyes were shielded from his view because her head was down. "She may hate the guy, but he's still her dad." Cana walked to the blonde's bedroom, hitting Natsu's shoulder with her own. Before she swung open the door only to slam it again.

Natsu stood for a moment, processing everything. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"Who in the bloody hell could that be?" He muttered as he stomped down the stairs. He jerked the door open to find his best friend standing before him. "What now?"

"We were going to meet up," The raven haired boy pushed past the pinkette. "But instead, you stood me up." He went to the kitchen, straight to the fridge.

"Yeah, go ahead and make yourself at home," Natsu said irritably.

"What's your deal, man?" Gray asked as he constructed a forest ham sandwich.

"Just made a girl cry," Natsu said as he himself dug into the refrigerator.

"Okay, I was thinking it was something serious," Gray chuckled.

"Oi, were out, Jackass!" They heard a woman call before the front door slam.

"Who was that?!" Gray asked through a full mouth.

"Bitchfilia's friends," the pinkette answered.

"Why are they here?" He asked, ham and bread falling from his opened mouth.

"You know that girl I'm supposedly living with?"

"Yes…?" The raven haired man picked up the morsels he spit out and walked them to the trashcan.

Natsu was about to continue, but was cut off by stomping coming down the stairs.

"I hope to God you took the hint and went off and died, Dragneel," Gray, who had just taken another bite of his sandwich, choked on it and started choking violently. "I was just kidding!" Lucy shrieked once she heard the chocking. She raced into the kitchen, "Don't freaking kill yourself!" She stopped running once she saw it was Gray and Natsu was chill, leaning against the counter, munching on his own sandwich. "Never mind, _you_ can choke to death," She said as she went to the fridge.

"Aww…" Natsu said with fake sweetness. "She was worried about me, Ice Princess!"

"I was only worried because I would have to tell Igneel that you died in an absolutely gay way," She scoffed. "If anything's going to kill you, I am."

"I'll call the police on you again," He threatened.

"Post bail, continue living here…" She hummed as she dug through the refrigerator, looking for that _glorious_ pastry she left there last night.

"Just wait a second," Gray choked out. Both teens turned to the forgotten third teen chocking on forest ham. He pointed to Lucy. "You live here?"

"Yes, now get out of my house," She spat and went back to looking for that honeybun…

"Whoa there, this is _my_ house," Natsu spat back.

"No," Lucy said. "It's your dad's…"

"Whatever," He hissed.

"He _loves_ me, by the way," She said as she looked through the door for her goal.

"He's just being civil," Natsu said as he finished off his sandwich and washed the mustard off his hands.

_'I've never seen these two be this civil…'_ Gray thought.

"On the contrary, he's actually a gentleman," Lucy said, lifting the milk out of its place to look under it. She glanced over to Natsu. "Wonder where the gene got lost…" she thought aloud.

"Oi!" He shouted.

"Stop shouting, you're going to make my headache come back," She hissed.

"You are my headache," Natsu muttered as he reached past her for the milk.

"Did you eat my honeybun?" She turned to him, a scowl decorating her face.

"I ate _a_ honeybun. There was _no_ way to tell if it was yours or not," He said as he drank the white liquid straight out of the carton for the second time that day.

"Remind me not to drink that," She scrunched up her nose as she went to make a sandwich.

"Have you two been secretly dating or something?" Gray asked suddenly, causing Lucy to drop her mustard knife and Natsu to choke on his milk, spilling drops on the floor.

"What the hell did you just say?!" They shouted in unison.

"Well, you're living together; you both seem rather close when you're not trying to kill each other." He counted on his fingers. "and you just spoke in sync, so it's only logic that's screaming that you two are dating, and fighting to make everyone think you hate each other and to keep people off the trail that you two really like each other."

"Please," Lucy scoffed. "I only moved here because of my dad, and I haven't liked this bitch since like fifth grade." She continued putting her sandwich together.

"And I haven't liked her since the eighth grade," Natsu said as-a-matter-of-factly as he cleaned a bit of spilled milk up off the floor with a paper towel.

"Hang on," Gray interrupted again. "So you two really _did_ like each other at some point?" They both deadpanned at him.

"That's common knowledge, Gay," Lucy commented.

"What did you just call me?!" He shouted.

"Stop freaking_ yelling_," She said slowly, rubbing her temple gently.

"What do you mean 'common knowledge'?" He asked.

"Well," Lucy cut her beautiful looking sandwich in half and took a small bite. "When we were in fifth grade, me and this bitch were pretty close. Then one day, I confessed to him." She swallowed before continuing. "He shot me down, saying my figure was shit and I wasn't pretty, so I broke off our friendship."

"In the eighth grade, she turned into… _that_," He nodded to the blond. Gray took in her curves and her nice butt that fill out her jeans.

"If you two start checking me out, I swear…"

Natsu ignored her and continued. "I asked her out. She shot me down; saying I only wanted her body."

"It was true!" She hissed. Natsu shot her a look.

"Anyways, we've been in a war ever since," He finished his story, leaning up against the counter, crossing one leg over the other.

"Damn," Gray muttered.

"Then Gay, you came along a year later, and became friends with this asshole." Lucy said as she reached into the fridge to bring out some Italian dressing to dip her sandwich in.

"Stop calling me that," He hissed.

"So you see," Lucy continued, ignoring the raven haired teenager. "It is no more possible for us to date than it is for you and Lockster to get together."

She of course meant, Juvia Lockster, Gray's stalker.

Gray shivered at the mention of _that woman's_ name.

"Besides, who would want to date him, with _that_ face?" Lucy asked. "And pink hair? I don't think so."

"_Salmon_," Natsu hissed at her. "It is _salmon_, not pink."

"So you've said since we were tiny," She sighed. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"It's better than being a ditsy blond," He shot back. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sandwich.

"Where did you even _get_ pink hair anyway?" She asked.

"My dad," He answered.

"But his hair is red." She replied.

"Maybe it lightens through the generations?" Gray guessed.

"So wait, you're kids are probably going to have white hair?" Lucy lifted her eyebrows.

"Lisanna has white hair," Gray mused.

"That's right, if you and Lisanna had kids, they would have baby pink and white hair!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't like Lisanna," Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"She's thinks were sleeping together," Lucy giggled, changing the subject.

"Why?" Natsu asked together.

"She came by earlier looking for you," The blond answered. "She asked if you were paying me to sleep with you."

"Actually…"

"If you offer me money to sleep with you, I'm going to kick you somewhere unpleasant." She shot the boy a look. Natsu retracted his hand from his back pocket, where his wallet was.

"I was just kidding," He chuckled. "You act like a virgin." Lucy was about to reply when the phone rang. Lucy picked the phone up and looked at the caller identification.

She looked back to Natsu and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She picked up the phone before he could say anything else.

"Hello? ...Oh! Hello, Mr. Igneel!" She grinned. "I just saw him this morning," She said. "It turns out I already knew your son… yeah, we were old friends from school." She paused before she giggled lightly. "Oh believe me, I know." Gray and Natsu exchanged looks.

"What did he say?" Natsu asked as he crowded around the blond, who waved him off.

"He's a handful, I'll tell you that." She laughed, avoiding Natsu, who was trying to listen in. "Well, he got me arrested this morning… yes." She sighed. "He thought I was an intruder and called the police." She paused, listening to the man on the other end. "It was okay, my friend bailed me out. Yeah, I was okay, don't worry." Her eyebrows shot up, making Natsu sweat bullets.

_'I'm dead,'_ He thought. She hopped up and sat on the counter, putting the phone on her shoulder as she inspected her fingernails.

"We straightened it out though." She sounded like she was reasoning with the man on the other line. She looked at Natsu, who stared at her anxiously. She winked at him before she went back to her conversation, "Hmm? Oh sure, he's right here," she took the phone in her hand and hopped off the counter. She held the phone out to Natsu. "Your father wants to talk to you," she smirked at him as he took the phone nervously.

"Hey dad…" Natsu said nervously as he left the room and went upstairs.

"He's dead," Lucy giggled as she put away the sandwich dressings.

"What did he say?" Gray asked, fearful of the answer.

"That he was sorry for me getting arrested and he would pay me back for my bail." She said as she shut the fridge. She giggled as she thought of Natsu getting punished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**'Kay, this is my favorite chapter so far.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**By the way, this is a continuation of last chapter, after Gay *cough* Excuse me, _Gray_ left.**

**Lol, I kid you... I love you Stripper ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(L)<strong>

I sat on the couch, watching a movie while munching down happily on popcorn as Natsu came into the room and plopped down on the same couch as me. He suddenly reached over me and grabbed the Rii remote and turned my movie off.

"Oi! Asshole, I was watching that!" I exclaimed as I set my bowl down on the floor.

"Too bad," He hummed as he started to browse Metfix.

"Give me the remote back," I demanded, holding out my hand.

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he searched through the action movies.

"Because there's actually a decent human being in there?" I guessed as I reached for the remote, but he moved his hand out of the way.

"I am a decent human," He protested, playing a movie call Deception.

"Whatever," I reached over his body to his out stretched arm.

"Move," He said, "Can't see."

"Give me the remote," I demanded.

"No, you'll put on some shitty chick flick," He dropped the remote on the floor, out of my reach and hooked an arm around my waist. He pulled me down so I was sitting next to him. "Sit down and shut up," He ordered. "Or go away." I huffed and turned away from him, still sitting on the couch. I bent over to grab the popcorn bowl and sat back down, leaning my back against Natsu's left arm. I watched the movie, desperately trying to understand this dream inside a dream, inside a dream, inside a dream, inside a dream, inside a dream plot. The movie wasn't _so_ bad because there _were_ some pretty hot guys in the cast. It wasn't long before I drifted asleep, still leaning up against Natsu's arm.

**-X- (N)  
><strong>

I looked down at the sleeping blond on my arm. She looked beautiful.

It's not like I hate her, it's just…

I think we're both just too stubborn to realize our feelings for each other.

I mean, I know _my_ feelings for the girl.

I love her.

I just don't know her feelings for _me_. She hates me, but I think deep down there might be a sliver of the girl I grew up with.

I reached over to the recliner by the couch and pulled the quilt off the back of it. I draped it over Luce and me.

Mavis, I haven't called her Luce in a long time. The last time was _that_ day. The day she confessed to me.

She confessed to me and I flipped out. I didn't know how to say yes, hell I was only ten years old. I jokingly called her ugly so I could get out of that tense situation, I didn't even know _why_ it was tense. It just was. She started to cry and said she never wanted to speak to me again.

Damn, those words hurt.

I waited three years until I got up the nerve to talk to her again.

I asked her out the same way she asked me. I slipped a paper in one of her books and waited for her at the meeting place, the rooftop. I asked her to go out with me and before I could apologize, she was screaming at me for waiting so long and for only talking to her now that she had grown boobs—her words, not mine.

She started to spread lies about me throughout the school, which I retaliated by spreading my own about her.

I know, smooth huh?

Anyways, we've been in an all-out war since.

I'm not going to lie; I hate acting like this towards her.

_I hate it._

But it's the only way I ever to interact with her, so I'm going to continue. I know that sounds messed up but…

I don't freaking know, maybe I'm messed up too.

I lay back, taking the blond with me, so she was lying on top of me. I looked at her, all curled up on my chest like that and I grinned. I brought my right hand up and brushed some hair out of her face before I leaned up and kissed the top of her head. I dropped my head down, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Love you, Luce," I mumbled before I drifted off.

**-X- (L)  
><strong>

I lifted my head up from something hard yet comfortable and sat up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and opened them sleepily. I looked down only to see Natsu lying on the couch; he was rubbing his eyes. He opened them to look at me.

"Are you trying to rape me or something?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yawned.

"Look down," He ordered. I pulled my eyes open and did as he said only to find me straddling the boy. My eyes widened as I made a move to jump off him, but only got caught on a blanket and fell on the floor. I scowled up to the boy laughing at me.

"Shut up," I hissed, only making him laugh harder. I stood up and brushed myself off. I stomped out of the room with my face feeling like it was on fire. I reached up and felt of my burning cheeks.

I went to the dining room next to the kitchen and looked out the window. The sun had set and it was pitch black outside. I looked to the clock, but it was only seven thirty.

"Stupid winter," I mumbled. I liked summer much better. I looked down to my stomach that had just growled. I walked over to the pantry and opened it; I looked for something appetizing, but found nothing. I picked up the phone and went back into the living room where I found Natsu still lying on the couch, looking through FaceScroll, a social media website.

"So, do you want pepperoni, or cheese?" I asked, walking to the front of the couch.

He placed his phone on his chest and looked up to me, "Pepperoni or cheese what?"

"Pizza, dumbass," I droned.

"Oh," He picked his phone back up. "Supreme," He paused. "You know what? Just call the people and tell them 'Dragneel Special'." He told me. I cocked my eyebrow and went back into the kitchen.

I dialed the number on the refrigerator. The number picked up on the fourth ring.

"Allo, this is Eight Island Pizza Parlor, what would you like to order?" A male voice asked.

"Yes," I cleared my throat. "I need a small supreme pizza and a 'Dragneel Special'?" I said the last part slowly, because I didn't know if Natsu was kidding or not.

"That it?" The man on the other end asked.

"I think so," I gave him our address and the man assured me they would be here with the pizza in less than half an hour. I picked my vape up off the counter and went back into the living room. I sat down in the recliner while taking a lung full of the vapor and grabbing the Rii remote that was still on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu demanded. I glanced to him; he was hanging half off the couch supported by his arms, staring at the device in my hand.

I blew a breath out before asking, "This?" I cocked my eyebrow at him. He nodded, his onyx eyes darting up to mine. "It's a vapor cigarette," I answered, taking another puff.

"A what?" He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. "A tobacco-less cigarette, it's just flavored nicotine vapor." I explained. I held it out to him after I cleaned out the tip with my shirt. He looked at it skeptically. "Have you ever had a cigarette?" He nodded. 'This is no different," I said, shaking it slightly. He took it slowly and held it to his mouth, breathing in. He looked at me.

"This is stupid," He said, "There's nothing coming out."

I snatched it from him and hit his forehead lightly. "You press this button," She demonstrated, lightly pushing the button and a tiny amount of vapor came bubbling up out of the mouthpiece. Natsu made an 'o' with his mouth and took it again, doing it right this time.

He made a face as he sucked it in. He blew it out quickly, tossing the devise back to me. "That tastes horrible!" He exclaimed.

"You may not like this flavor," I hummed while cleaning the tip again. "It's strawberry shortcake." I took another puff. We both sat in silence for a minute before the doorbell rang.

"Get that, would you?" Natsu stretched his arms above his head and settled back into the couch.

"You get it," I said, picking up a pillow and settling down with it. We both stared at each other as the doorbell rang again. Natsu broke eye contact and went back to his phone, messaging someone, probably Asshole, since they seemed like they were gay for each other.

"Hello?" A voice called from outside the door. I stared at him for a few more seconds before I stood up with a groan.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "But you're paying the damn bill!" I threw the pillow at him and hit him in the face. I heard him mumble something under the pillow as I went to get the door. I opened the door and mentally groaned. There before me stood Hibiki Lates, holding four pizzas. Once he saw me, he looked me up and down and grinned.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He grinned. "Good to see you!"

"Hi Hibiki," I sighed. I reached into my back pocket for my wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

He frowned, obviously not liking how I was down to business and not allowing him to flirt with me.

"Fifty eight dollars," He told me I froze. I don't have that much off hand! I looked at him for a minute.

"Wait here a second," I let him step in the door and closed it behind him. I ran upstairs and rooted around my room for my cash box. I growled when I couldn't find it in the boxes I still had yet to unpack. I went back down stairs to Hibiki. "I don't suppose you take credit cards, do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of where to get the money for this when my answer yelled across the house.

"Seriously, how long does it take to get pizza?" A smile grew on my face as I raced back into the living room.

"Natsu," I leaned over the couch to look at him. He looked up at me through my golden hair that had fallen on his face.

"What?" He asked, looking pretty annoyed.

"I don't have enough money," I smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes as he stood up and reached into his back pocket. He drew out his black leather wallet and opened it.

"How much was it?" He asked as he flipped through several big bills.

"Fifty eight," I answered. He drew out three twenties and handed them over to me. I took them and he lay back down. I took them back to Hibiki. "Um, could you take them into the kitchen?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Sure." I led him into the kitchen and he set them down on the table.

"Thank you, Hibiki," I smiled as I gave him the money. He slipped it into a small billfold and smiled at me.

"No problem, Luce," He grinned. I mentally puked. I hate this flirt. "So tell me Lucy, how've you been recently?" I thanked God when Natsu shuffled into the room. He glanced to Hibiki before he went straight to the pizza. He got out a piece and turned around towards us and sat down in one of the chairs around the table, munching down.

"I've been alright, you?" I asked as I went to the cupboard and got out two plates and set them on the table.

"Alright," He answered, leaning against the cabinet, "Mostly been missing you." I leaned over towards the pizza boxes, hovering by Natsu's ear.

"Please do something to get this flirt out of here," I begged in a whisper. His onyx eyes slipped over to give me a side glance. He gave me a slight smirk that only I could see. I grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on my plate as Hibiki continued.

"The rest of us have really been missing you since you moved," He sighed. I placed my plate on the table and turned around and stood to face Hibiki. My eyes widened slightly as Natsu placed his hands on either side of my hips and pulled my back to sit on his knee.

"Yeah, me too," I nodded, going with Natsu's plan.

_'Not,'_ I mentally scoffed. Hibiki's gaze switched from me to Natsu.

"Not too much, I hope," Natsu said as he laid small kisses on my neck. I pulled away and turned to look at him, my face shielded from Hibiki's eyesight. I smirked at him before I leaned down and pecked his lips. I sat straight again and cleared my throat. I looked to Hibiki, who was shuffling about awkwardly.

"I better go," He chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure you can't stay for some pizza?" I gestured to the four boxes sitting on the table.

"No," He gulped and moved towards the entry way.

"Lemme walk you out," Natsu smiled as he removed me from his lap and set me back down where he was sitting previously. He leaned down to give me one last kiss before he went after Hibiki. I reached up to touch my lips where he had kissed.

Electricity!

I swear I felt it, electricity!

"Am I…" I cut myself off with a short laugh. "Like I can fall for a bitch like him," I said as I tore off another bit of my pizza.

Natsu came back into the room chuckling loudly, "The look on his face!"

"Just so you know, that's never happening again," I told him as I picked a bell pepper off my pizza and stuck it in my mouth.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Luce," He laughed, taking a box of pizza and shuffled back into the living room. I took my small pizza and quietly went upstairs.

Why did I feel disappointed when he said that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I wanna thank _C__iaoallo_ for giving me my first review and everyone else who favorited and followed. You guys made me squeal like a fan girl! (I have been doing that a lot today...)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

><p>I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I didn't take a shower because I took one last night.<p>

I fastened the red and black striped tie around my neck in front of the full length mirror in my room. I smiled at my handy work before I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the room. I hummed at I went downstairs, to the kitchen. I cocked my eyebrow at the special looking breakfast that sat on the table.

I moved to grab the plate, but was stopped by a voice in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked to the door to find Natsu, pulling on his school uniform shirt. I reached down and popped a scrambled egg in my mouth and turned back to him.

"Was gonna eat," I said through the egg. He scoffed in disgust. He stepped forward and snatched the plate up.

"Mine, Heartfilia, not yours," He sneered, steeping the plate back down and digging in.

"Oooohh," I cooed, "I got a promotion up from Bitchfilia!" I paused before adding, "You're still Jackass, by the way."

"Whatever," He mumbled as he munched down on his bacon.

"I'm gonna go now," I told him.

"Don't care," He droned as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"I won't be back tonight until late," I continued, grabbing a single bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Why?" I looked over to see Natsu giving me his full attention.

"Don't care, huh?" I taunted him.

"No, I just don't wanna have to tell dad you died because you were out late and got shanked or something," He said, resuming his feast. "If anything's going to kill you, it's me."

"Yeah, then Igneel will kill you," I chuckled.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I told you," I gave him a smirk. "He loves me." I grabbed my bag off a chair and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out of the house, leaving Natsu to his food and to his plotting to kill me. I got into my car and stuck the key into the ignition. I drove to school quickly, noticing the bell was about to ring and I had to get there in a hurry. I got out of my car and smiled. I had plenty of time to spare. As I retrieved my school bag from my back seat, a black Corvette with orange flames flickering up the sides pulled into the space next to mine. A frowning Natsu got out of the car.

"My dad does _not_ love you," He finally replied as he exited his car, Asshole Fullbuster getting out of the passenger's side.

"Does too!" I exclaimed.

"He's only nice because of your old man," He told me as we walked into the school building.

"I actually think your dad is pretty cool," I said.

"And you're just sucking up to him so he won't kick you out." I was about to reply, but was stopped by a hand on my mouth.

"Would you two just shut up?" Fullbuster asked. "Get over this stupid argument!" He exclaimed. "He was rambling on about you all along the drive up here!" He yelled. He pulled his hand away from my mouth to reveal a smirk.

"You we're talking about me all the way up here, huh, Jackass?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Only about how much you annoy me, now I have to go to class before I get a tardy," He said as he turned to run up the steps.

"Why were you riding with him, anyway?" I looked to Asshole.

"Juvia had my tuck," He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

I gawked at him, "Juvia?!" I asked as we mounted the stairs after Natsu.

"We're going out now," He said nonchalantly. "So it's not completely impossible for you and Flame Brain to get together." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

I scrunched my nose up. "There's no way in hell that's happening," I shot at him.

"Mark my word," Gray shook his finger at me. "It _is_ going to happen. It _will_."

**-X-**

I thought about what Gray had said all through work. I pulled my hoodie on and closed my booth down. I walked to the back parking lot where my car was parked, humming and twirling my keys around my index finger all the way. Once I heard a second set of footsteps, I stopped making all unnecessary sounds and sped the pace of walking to my car. I panicked slightly as the footsteps behind me quickened also.

_'There it is,'_ I thought, _'Just a little further.'_

I clutched the keys in my pocket tightly, my thumb over the unlock button on my key fob. My pace was now a brisk walk, but the footsteps behind me were slightly faster and I could hear them getting closer in the dark, soundless night.

My eyes widened when I heard a loud whistle behind me. "Oi baby, where are you going?" I heard a man call.

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_'_ My thoughts repeated over and over in my head.

"Hey, we're talking to you," A different man yelled to me.

_'Shit, there's more than one!'_ I looked behind me not to see two men but four walking behind me. I snapped my gaze back ahead to see my car not that far away. I thanked Mavis and made a break for it. But, as soon as I broke into a run, so did the men behind me, and it didn't take them long to catch up to me. Two of them ran past me while one ran up to me and grasped my wrist.

_'SHIT!'_ My thoughts screamed.

I tugged on the hand on my wrist as the men surrounded me.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, causing the man who had a hold on me to jerk me back to his chest and clap a hand over my mouth.

"Now baby, all we want is a little _fun_," He finished off his sneer with a lick to the outer shell of my ear. My eyes widened in panic as the men around us tightened the circle, completely surrounding us. I looked between the three in front of me in fear. I needed someone to save me, I needed…

In a flurry, I bit the man's dirty hand and screamed the one name coming to my mind.

"Natsu!" I shrieked. "Nats—" I was cut off by a slap to my face.

"Shut up," The one who had hit me ordered. "Just shut up and be good and we might leave you unhurt, 'kay?" His hand went from caressing my cheek, trailing down to grope my breast.

The man continued his assault by ripping my button up shirt open, snapping the buttons and revealing my purple bra which he men viewed hungrily.

I found out I could still move my hands from where my arms were pinned to my sides. I slid my hand into my pocket and gripped my keys once more, but my thumb went to press the panic button, sending the Charger into a frenzy of horn honks and flashing lights. The man, who had just slipped his hand into my pants, froze and drew his hand out. The four men turned to look at the car. The hold the man had on me loosened and I took the opportunity to stomp on his foot and make a run for it.

I took off in the direction of the club again, the four men chasing after me at top speeds. I saw the backdoor of the club open, and I dashed towards it, but I was pulled back by one of the men grabbing a handful of my golden hair and yanking back. I screamed for the help of the people who had emerged from the back door. I saw Loke bolt out of the door accompanied by two other men. I saw the shortest man run and do a flying kick to the head of the man who was holding me by the hair. He grunted and fell to the ground, releasing me in the process. I watched as the three men, cloaked by shadows almost effortlessly took out the four men who had assaulted me. Once they were done, the shortest one spat on the man he had taken out first.

"That's not how you treat a lady," He sneered. I instantly recognized the voice and sprung up.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed as I clasped that almost late bastard to myself. "I was so scared!" I sobbed into his t-shirt.

He brought his arms up and wrapped them around me; he laid his chin on the top of my head. "Oi," He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "If anything's going to kill you, it's me, alright?" I nodded vigorously, tears streaming down my face. I clasped onto him again, never wanting to let go. However, I let go instantly when a throat was cleared. I turned to the two other men had saved me, Loke and Gray.

"Thank you two so much!" I grinned at them.

I cocked my eyebrows at the men who refused to look at me. I turned back to Natsu, who I could see had a very vibrant blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before he stepped up to me and grabbed hold of the ends of my jacket. He quickly zipped up my jacket and pulled up my hood over my face to try and hide the very embarrassed blush on my face.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and bowed to the three men, who chuckled nervously with vibrant blushes coating their faces.

We waited for the police to come and take the unconscious men away and take statements from us. We looked around the parking lot and I turned off my car which was still blaring.

"I'm going home," I revealed after the police had gone.

"I'm not letting you drive yourself home," Natsu said, leaning against his own car.

"How am I going to get my car home if you drive me?" I demanded. He wordlessly nodded to Gray.

"Doesn't he have his own car?" I questioned.

"It's still with Juvia," Gray droned.

"But _how am I going to get my car back_?" I asked, bending slightly forward from my leaning position.

"You just ride with me to school tomorrow and you get your car back." Natsu shrugged.

"Or you could just walk over to my house and pick it up," Gray piped up.

I looked over to him. "I don't know where you live!" I exclaimed.

"Luce, he lives like three houses down from us," Natsu scoffed. I looked between the two before I drug my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to Gray, who caught them midair.

"Scratch it, I'll kill you. Wreck it I'll kill you. Mess with any of my shit in there, I'll kill you. If you mess with my damn radio stations, _I will kill you_," I prodded his chest before I got into the car door Natsu had opened for me. He closed it behind me as I got buckled up.

I sighed, just realizing how exhausted I really was. I leaned my head back to the headrest and closed my eyes.

"See, this is why you shouldn't drive right now," Natsu snickered as he got in and turned his key in the ignition. I was going to roll my eyes, but my exhaustion got in… the… way…

**-X-**

I opened my eyes groggily to find a pitch black room. After a second, there was light, it was dim, but you could still see some shit.

The first thing that came to my attention was a group of four men with a blond woman in their clutches. I looked closer to fin I was the woman. I was wrenching in the grasp of the man who held me as the other three began to assault my body.

I tried to scream for help for myself, but nothing came out. I tried to force the men off, but they turned their lustful gazes to me, the mirror image of me forgotten. As they grabbed me, I shot up in bed screaming. Natsu burst through my door in a panic, he glanced around my room for intruders before his gaze settled on a bawling me.

"Oi," He yawned, sitting down by me on my bed. "What's up?"

I grabbed a hold of him and sobbed on his bare shoulder. "I-It was a dream… I…" He put a finger to my lips.

"You don't have to tell me," He said gently. "But, you can rest easy because we but those bastards behind bars, alright?" He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait," I squeaked. He turned to me.

"What?" He groaned.

"W-Would you stay with me, please? Just for tonight can we call a truce?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling. He cocked his eyebrow at me before nodding as he approached the bed again.

"If that means you'll let me get some sleep," He yawned as he slid under the covers next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back until I hit his chest, and he leaned his head in the crook of my neck.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he held me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he started to breathe deep and evenly. My eyes widened as one of his legs slid in between mine. There was most likely no way I was going to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**We are getting dangerously close to posting all the chapters I have pre-written...**

**Apparently I inspire the GJGIJFGSDTJHISDGSJHGSUDRYUJWERIYUW%*TYILTGJQE effect on reviews.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**KK, We are going to respond to last chapter's reviews! Aren't you happy? Cause I am!**

**Elyseex: I think I approach AU fics with the same caution. Like how I don't like it when they use magic and stuff (I apologize if any of you have written a fic like this, but keep in mind, this is just my own personal opinion.) And I'm so glad you like this story!**

**Guest****: I imagined them to be in their last year of high school, but as I re-read my previous chapters, I can also see how you could think they could be in collage. (Keep in mind, Cana has a fake I.D.)**

**Humble**** Servant****: I think it's pretty damn clear I am not the best... I mean, look at Lovex1 or Amehanaa or Wild Rhov(I am just naming off some of my favorites). And I did change direction rather abruptly, but as I have stated, this will not be a long fic, so I needed to hurry this along, and a dense Natsu wasn't going to help that. I will finish this story, soon in fact.**

**Xx12KatieKat21xX****: Dido  
><strong>

**Pyr0maniaclly****: Kk, I'll get right on that. :P  
><strong>

**Bbianca5862****: Thank you, I'll try!  
><strong>

**Haus o****f**** Lexy****: Arigato!**

**LavaWings: Thanks for the love! (I shall assume you meant 'another' chapter)**

**Ciaoallo****: GAH! I hope you didn't get in trouble on my account!(Seriously, sign in with your own. :P)**

**And since Domi-Senpai is the only one who hasn't gotten a response, I shall respond to you also!**

**Domi-senpai****: Thank you so much! HHHJHHHDJKFHSIHGJRMRNWEGIOGIOTNKNWRIOGIOWERNGGNFIO**

**That is how you all have made me feel with your fabulous reviews.**

**Now...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I awoke with a hum. I looked at the sleeping blond I had on the bed next to me. Her hair was sprayed all over the pillow she rested her perfect little head on. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her lips slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell, making a strand of hair stuck to her cheek by drool flutter a bit. She mumbled something as she rolled over and snuggled into my bare chest. I chuckled as she rubbed her nose against me for a second before she settled down again.<p>

I placed a kiss on her forehead. "We should call a truce more often," I mumbled as I stifled a yawn. I cocked my eyebrow as I looked around her room. There was _no_ personalization and most of her stuff was still in boxes. I continued looking around until my eyes settled on her nightstand. It held a picture of a blond man and woman, a tiny girl between them. I guessed the woman was Luce's mom. She looked like the older version of her daughter.

_'I wouldn't mind if you grew to look like that,_' I thought. I looked to the man and cocked my eyebrow. _'Why does she hate her dad? They look happy enough in this picture.'_

My eyes switched their gaze to Lucy's tiny navy blue alarm clock, time for school. I gently untangled myself away from the blond and got out of her bed.

I went to my room and shut the door. I took off my pajama pants and put on the tan slacks that hung over my desk chair. Next, I took my button up shirt and put my arms through the sleeves. I left it unbuttoned and went to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror to see a faint bruise on my eye. It came from those bastards last night. One of them surprisingly got a hit in.

"Damn good thing I was there," I muttered.

Stripper and I were only there because there was a text sent out about a group of rapists on the loose in our area. They were mostly targeting blonds and redheads around eighteen to twenty.

And then I got a call from Cana Alberona (I still don't know where she got my number). She ordered me to make sure Lucy got to her car safe, since the parking lot of Fairy Tail was in a dark, secluded place. She threatened to murder me in my sleep.

I of course, would have gone anyway, but that threat sent me over the edge since she knew where I lived now that Luce moved in.

I came back into Lucy's room, buttoning my uniform shirt. She was still sound asleep, but holding a pillow to her chest.

"Luce, time to go," I called softly, but she only groaned and rolled over. I sighed and went to get some paper and a pen.

**-X-**

I picked my head up and looked around. Why was I so cold?

"Oh," I mumbled as I viewed my empty bed. "He ditched me." I looked around while rubbing my head until I laid my eyes on the nightstand. There was a slip of bright green paper on it. I picked it up and tried to decipher the chicken scratch on it.

_'I went to school, I'll make up excuses for you or whatever, just know that you owe me one~_

_Natsu'_

I lay back down with a soft grown and started to think.

Why were Natsu and Gray at Fairy Tail, anyway? How did they know I needed them?

I got up and walked downstairs slowly, still pondering my thoughts.

Did he come because he was genuinely worried for my safety or was this just pure unaltered coincidence? He just so happened to get into Fairy Tail and be in the backroom where it's employees only? I groaned as I entered the kitchen.

"Why is he so damn confusing?!" I demanded.

"Who?" I squeaked at the new voice and turned on my heel to a small boy of about twelve years old. He had raven colored hair; he was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt. He was sitting by the bar, munching on granola bars. I looked him over and cocked my eyebrow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded, picking up the phone to dial 911 in case he had someone else with him.

"My name's Romeo Conbolt," He grinned at me. "Natsu-nii asked me to stay here and watch you today."

Staring at him, I echoed; "Watch me?"

He nodded a few times. "He said you weren't feeling well and told me to stay here for the day," He explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, trying to cover up how I touched I was by this action.

"Oh… well…" He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I'm on suspension."

"Oh?" I said, moving to the refrigerator, "And what for?" I asked as I rooted around for something good to satisfy my hunger.

"I cheated on a test," He told me, hanging his head low.

I hummed. "You'll never get anywhere in life if you cheat," I told him as I drug the milk out and placed it out of the counter. I moved to get some cereal out of the pantry along with a bowl as I continued. "Trust me, I know."

He looked up at me. "You cheat?"

"I have a few times," I told him. "But I realized it wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I straightened out and started doing my work." I smiled at him. "I'm Lucy by the way."

"I know what your name is, Lucy-nee," He smiled back at me. "Natsu-nii talks about you a lot." He chuckled.

"What does he say about me?" I asked maybe a little too eagerly.

"He used to say some pretty bad things," He said slowly. My face fell a bit at his words. "But he's been saying a lot nicer things, and I think he likes you, Lucy-nee," I blushed at this.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about," I told him. "Natsu doesn't like me."

"I don't think _you_ know what you're talking about," Romeo scoffed and hopped up from his seat to go to the living room. I stared after the boy, my jaw dropped.

The rest of the day went pretty good, I just hung out with Romeo and did my homework, and also wondering what kind of excuses Natsu would 'make up for me'. He would probably say I went off and joined a circus this morning.

"Hey Romeo," I said as I hauled myself up from the couch. He hummed, still watching the tv show; Mom and Terry. "I'm going to go take a shower; I'll be back in a little bit."

"'Kay," He said absentmindedly and waved me off. I shrugged and made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stripped of my clothes and threw them into the hamper. I warmed up the water for a few seconds before stepping in. I sighed at the relaxing heat of the water.

After I had taken care of everything, I shut off the water and drew back the clear plastic curtain. I was about to step out when I saw a blue cat on the toilet seat, staring at me and my naked glory. I stared at it for a second before I shrieked and pulled the curtain back.

A second later, the door burst open.

"What?!" A male voice demanded, making me scream again. I registered the voice a second later; I shut my mouth and poked my head out of the curtain, still covering my body to see a puff of pink through the steam. Natsu stood in the doorway, plugging his ears. "What is wrong with you?!" He demanded once I had stopped screaming.

"Get out!" I yelled as I threw a soap bottle at him.

"What did you scream for in the first place?" He demanded after he had dodged the soap.

"There's a freaking blue cat on the toilet!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the cat, who was still staring at me.

"That's just Happy!" He exclaimed, picking up the cat. "He's my cat." He told me as he left and closed the door again.

"I didn't know you had a freaking cat!" I told the closed door. Fifteen minutes later, I shuffled down the stairs, my face still red because Natsu burst through the door while I was in the shower. I was mostly back to normal by the time I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I looked around the kitchen, sweet tooth kicking in. I decided to make cookies, specifically chocolate chip cookies. I got out all the necessary ingredients and had most of them mixed when Natsu, Gray and Romeo came in and sat by the bar.

"What are you making?" Gray asked.

"Cookies," I answered. I turned to him, a scowl on my face. "Did you hurt or molest my car in any way?" I prodded.

"Nope," He said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Did you give anybody else a ride and/or make out with them in my car?" I stared at him.

"Hell no, I wouldn't do that to someone else's car!" He exclaimed.

"Alright," I turned back to my bowl. "Then you can have a cookie when they're done."

"What about me?!" Natsu and Romeo demanded at the same time.

"Of course you can have one…" I glanced at their smiling faces before I continued, smirking evilly, "Romeo."

"Oi, and what about me?" Natsu demanded.

"You don't get any," I told him, tilting my chin up.

"And this is the thanks I get for last night," He muttered.

I froze. "Um…" I turned back to him. "You can have some too," I gave him a weak smile before I stuck a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Luce," Natsu called. I looked at him. He was giving me the 'come hither' finger. I went to the boys. "Romeo has something to ask you." He looked at the boy.

The boy turned a light shade of pink as he looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Go ahead," I pushed a little, leaning on the bar.

"Well, there's this girl…" I perked up instantly. "Her name is Wendy Marvell. I really like her, but I… dunno… how to say it…" His face was beet red by now.

"First off," I stuck my finger up. "Under _no_ circumstances, go with the preschool affection route." All three boys looked at me strangely.

"What's that?" Romeo asked.

"Kind of like how preschool boys throw rocks at girls they like. Let me tell you something kid," I leaned on the counter. "Being mean to her isn't going to do a _thing_."

"Yeah," Gray chipped in as he reached for the chocolate chip bag, which I took away from him and stuck it in the freezer. "I mean," He popped the three he managed to snag out of the bag in his mouth. "Just look at these two. They aren't getting anywhere." Natsu and I turned pink as we yelled at Gray, in sync I painfully have to add. "See?" He ignored us and looked to Romeo. "They obviously like each other, but they say they hate each other."

"I know," Romeo said. "Lucy-nee told me earlier." I gaped at him and Natsu gaped at me. "And Natsu-nii told me he liked her too," It was my turn to gape at Natsu.

"Romeo Conbolt, I swear if you aren't out of this kitchen in five seconds, I may murder you." I muttered darkly.

"Forget the kitchen; you better be out of the house," Natsu put in as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gay-nii, help me!" He exclaimed as he lunged for the teen.

"What did you call me?!" Gray seethed.

"That's what Lucy-nee called you earlier," He said, still clutching onto the older male.

"Lucy," He growled, rage building within him.

"Romeo, you are toeing on dangerous ground," I told him. The oven timer rang and the tense air dissipated. I turned around and pulled the delicious, mouth-watering cookies out of the oven and set them on a wire rack. The boys wasted no time in snatching one or three off the rack, Romeo and Gray burning their fingers in the process, "As I was saying about this girl of yours!" I exclaimed as I dealt out more cookie dough onto the pan and stuck it into the oven. "If you want to impress this girl, do not, I repeat do _not_ be mean to her," I pointed at him with a cookie before I took off a small bite, savoring the warm, gooey insides of the chocolate. "Don't call her anything bad," I told him, "Such as _ugly_." I jerked my head to Natsu, who seemed to flinch.

I looked to Romeo who seemed to be jotting this down mentally as he munched on his snack.

"If you do these things, you will push her away and ruin your entire friendship," I told him. "Ask Natsu, he knows."

The younger boy looked to the pinkette.

"And if you so offend her in anyway, don't wait three years to make it up," He noted as he grabbed another cookie. "It don't help anything." He said as he stuffed a piece of sugary goodness in his mouth, crumbs falling onto the marble bar top.

"Damn straight it doesn't," I added.

"So now that I have all the 'don'ts' can I have some 'dos'?" Romeo asked.

For the rest of the night, we baked and the boys giving Romeo advice I told him to ignore and gave him my own, pristine, sound advice no sane person could ignore.

Around eight thirty, Gray decided to walk Romeo home. He lived next to us, so it was on Gray's way home too.

I was washing the dishes while Natsu rooted through the refrigerator.

"Do I even _want_ to know why we have cashew milk?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"It's mine, don't you dare drink it," I hissed.

"Hey Luce," He trailed off as I heard the refrigerator door close. I hummed in response. "Thanks for helping Romeo out today."

I glanced over to him and smiled. "Someone's got to help our hopeless male youth," I giggled, "So why not me?"

I saw something the left side of his face that made me turn to him completely.

"What's that?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I reached out with my soapy ands and thumbed over a light purple bruise on his eye. "Oh," He chuckled. "It's nothing."

I stared at him. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "It's because of me."

"Oi," My eyes snapped to his. "Don't think like that."

"But—" I was cut off by soft lips pressing onto mine. I froze for a second before I slowly kissed back. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck, to play his the hair on the back of his head. We backed up until my back hit the counter. Natsu lifted me up to sit on the counter. I gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside my mouth. I hesitated before I joined him in our sensual dance.

I pulled back, my lungs aching for breath. I panted heavily before I looked back up to Natsu in front of me.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Luce," He leaned his forehead against mine, panting lightly. "I like you."

I stared at him with wide eyes. My breathing stopped. My time froze. I didn't even blink as I registered what he had said.

"What?" I whispered.

"I like you," He repeated.

"I-I…" I stammered. I silenced my muttering.

"God, please say something, Lucy," Natsu pleaded after a full minute of silence.

"I… I don't…" I lightly pushed him away and hopped off the counter. "Oh God," I covered my mouth as I ran upstairs, to my room slamming the door behind me. I slid my back down the door.

I ran my fingers over my lips, replaying the situation in my head over and over on fast forward.

"I don't know how I feel about you," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Ah! Drama!**

**Ya'know when I get so much praise for a fic, I start to get nervous about posting and people not liking it.**

**Imma go sob now because we only have like two chapters until the _end_.**

**Seriously, I'm getting broken up.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**We shall reply to last chapter's reviews!**

**Miss Jester61: *Head jerks to the side from the impact* I'm so sorry! D':**

**Guest: You're welcome. I feel bad for him too…**

**LavaWings: Okay =)**

**MeGustaZeref: I actually contemplated on that for a while.**

**The-Wolf-Of-Winter: Thank you.**

**AliceJBlue: I love bad boy Natsu too… and you no longer have to wait, it is here!**

**GRUgrace: Yes, yes I can. And you may read on now.**

**Guest: Y… T…? I don't compute…..**

* * *

><p>I sunk down in my seat. I looked around for Lucy but she wasn't here. I haven't seen her for a week. I switched my gaze from her usual seat to the window. It was snowing and sleeting prettily heavily. My thought slipped to the blond loved so much. I was shaken from my thoughts by someone literally shaking my shoulders. I looked to see Cana and Levi in front of me.<p>

"What?" I growled.

"Where is she?" Cana demanded. "She hasn't been here and she hasn't been answering our calls."

"I wish I knew," I muttered. "She's been avoiding me for a freaking week."

"You live with her, how in the hell can she ignore and avoid you completely for a week?" Cana gripped my shirt and pulled my face close to hers.

"Ask her!" I yelled, drawing the attention of the other people in the classroom. "Ask her because she obviously isn't fucking talking to me!" I shot up from my seat and towered over the two women. I grabbed my things and stomped out of the classroom, brushing passed our teacher, Macao, who had just come in.

I slumped down in the seat of my car, the door closed. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. There was a knock on the glass window. I snapped my head to the side, but growled when it wasn't Lucy. I rolled the window down anyway.

"I know you're upset, but you can't just run out of class like that," He looked at MiraJane Strauss, she was the guidance counselor.

"What do you know, Mira?" I spat.

"I know the look you have in your eyes," She smiled sadly. "She hurt you real bad, didn't she?"

I didn't answer.

"It happened to me, once too, you know." She shivered.

"Get in," I told her. She walked around and slipped in the car. She shivered, but soon stopped since the heater was on full blast.

"Like I was saying;" she leaned her chair back a bit. "I had this major crush on this guy, you see, he was one of _those_ types that attracted all the girls to him. Anyways, not the point, the point is, one day, I confessed to him, right? And we started dating. One day I saw a girl kissing him. I thought he was cheating on me, so I ran, but what I didn't see was him push the girl off. I waited until he got home to confront him. Once I did, he freaked out because I was accusing him of such a thing. He stormed out the door and left me alone to stew in my thoughts. Anyways, long story short, we made up, got back together and now I'm married to him!" she showed me the diamond ring on her left hand.

"I really don't understand how that's supposed to help me, Mira," I ran a hand over my face.

"The point of that whole story is that even if it seems like it isn't going to work out, it will." She opened the car door. "Go get her, Natsu-kun." She reached over and ruffled my hair before running out into the snow and back into the school building. I got my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the notifications but saw nothing.

I started up the car and ore out of the parking lot.

I sped home and launched out of my car. I got inside and ran up the stairs. I flung open her door. My eyes widened.

Her room was spotless. And not clean wise. All of her things were gone. Her bed was stripped and the curtains drawn. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number I put it to my ear as I ran down the stair. She picked up on the third ring to my surprise.

"Lucy, where are you?!" I demanded.

"Natsu, I need to figure out what you are to me before I continue living with you."

"I want to know where the fuck you are, Lucy Heartfilia!" I started my car and tore out of the drive way.

'I'm apartment shopping." She told me. "I think I found the one I want." She sighed. "It has a great view of the canal too." She paused. "Natsu, I'm about to go sign the lease so—"

"Lucy, don't sign anything until I get there!" I told her.

"Natsu—"

**-X-**

I sat up in my bed and sighed. I looked around my room silently. I got up and started to pack my things.

I figured out what I was going to do. It's been a week since _that_ happened. I decided I was going to get my own apartment. I might come back here in the future, but I just can't live her right now.

I placed my things in their original boxes. The task was easy because I hadn't really unpacked in the first place.

I had already called Igneel and let him know my plan. He said he was truly sorry to see me go, but he understood. His business trip had gotten prolonged since it started to snow very hard where he was, and was not able to fly back for a while.

I drug all my boxes out to my car and threw them in the trunk.

I drove to my first destination. Coffee.

**-X-**

And hour later, I was inside an apartment, it was big enough and it was also cheap.

I was about to go sign the lease when my phone rang. I looked at it, then to the landlady.

"Take your time," the old lady smiled at me.

"Arigato," I smiled at her. I turned around and picked up the phone.

"Lucy, where are you?!" Natsu shouted before I could say anything.

"Natsu, I need to figure out what you are to me before I continue living with you." I told him, not missing the pitying look the landlady gave me.

"I want to know where the fuck you are, Lucy Heartfilia!" I widened my eyes at his volume and curse word.

'I'm apartment shopping." I told him. "I think I found the one I want." I sighed, "It has a great view of the canal too." I took a breath. "Natsu, I'm about to go sign the lease so—"

"Lucy, don't sign anything until I get there!" He yelled at me.

"Natsu—"

"Fuck!" I widened my eyes as I heard tire squealing on the road.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"I love you, Lucy!" He whispered before I heard a crash.

I widened my eyes, "Natsu?!" I shrieked. My eyes started to drip. "Natsu?!"

"Oh my, look at that," The landlady called. I sped by her to look out the window. I saw Natsu's car, wrapped around a tree a little ways away. I instantly punched in 911.

"Nine-one-one, what is the nature of your emergency?" I heard a lady ask calmly. I started to breathe really fast.

"There was a crash down on Strawberry Street. 62nd and Peach, please hurry, I think he's unconscious!" I shouted as I ran out of the apartment building and down the street. I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran to the wreckage. There were already people surrounding Natsu's car. I tried to push passed the people, but they wouldn't let me through. The paramedics arrived minutes later.

They piled him onto the stretcher. I stood screaming for the people to let me through, but no one would. I watched the ambulance speed away through tears.

I got on my phone and called the one person I thought to call at this second.

"Lucy, you alright?"

"Gray," I sobbed. "Meet me in the ER, Natsu's been hurt."

**-X-**

"Lucy," Gray ran to the blonde who sat, sobbing in the Emergency Room waiting area. The woman looked up and saw Gray. She shot up and ran to him.

"Gray," She clutched the front of his t-shirt. "N-Natsu, he… He…" She broke into another fit of sobs.

"Calm down, Lucy, he'll be fine." Gray stroked her hair.

The blonde took a few deep breaths. "Natsu was speeding, and he slipped on a patch of ice in the road. He crashed into a tree," She sobbed softly. "He was unconscious when the paramedics got to him."

"He'll be alright, that Flame-Brain is a stubborn Jackass if I've ever saw one." Lucy nodded her head. Gray could feel hot liquid seeping into his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Natsu Dragneel's relations," A doctor called. The two teenagers looked to the man clad in white. They both made their way towards him, hearts barred for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next?!**

**The next chapter is the last... So I'm going to give _you_ the choice. When should I give you the last chapter? I already have it written and ready to post, but I have to ask. Now or later?**

**Tell me, yeah?**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

** A/N Hallo Loves!**

**SHOUT-OUT TO ONE MY BEST FRIENDS, Jackie-chan for telling me what she thought of this fic! This is for you, you crazy-ass, awesome girl!**

**Fine! I'll post this now! I was gonna make you wait till tomorrow, but ah, what the hell...**

**KK REVIEWS! (I got tenin like fivehours 0.o I never get that many...)**

**Blyance: Don't chew your nails. That's a bad habit. And thank you for the wonderful idea! I may make an alternate ending/sequel or something with amnesia. I think I shall spare your sanity today =) Here you go!**

**Guest: Yeah, *Scratches back of neck* I guess it was a stupid question…**

**Bbianca5862: If you have ever read The Lion, The Lady and The Fairy, then you will find cliffies all over the place. I am mean to my readers over there :P**

**MeGustaZeref: Oh, he's gonna die. Don't worry though, he's gonna die because of an impairment.**

**AliceJBlue: You need help cleaning that up? And thank you! *Adjusts crown* I have my experience with cliffhangers.**

**StellaHeartfilia: I didn't take _THAT_ long… Did I?**

**LavaWings: I love the fact you're in love with this story! *Story* '_We love you too!'_**

**B2utifulshwol: I know… But like I said earlier, I'll miss writing their fights too.**

**Mtina0516: Okay, because you asked nicely =)**

**Samurai of Sunflowers: Lol. At least she could tell the paramedics exactly where he was, instead of scouring the city and having him dead before they got there… His death is for the hospital.**

**I was surprised at how nicely you guys asked for this chapter, it usually all 'GET THIS UP NOW, WOMAN, OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!'. thanks for the nice change! =)**

**OH! Listen to 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perry while reading this! Please?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I looked around the graveyard with unshed tears pricking my eyes.<p>

Gray gave me a hug, whispering comforting things into my ear. He pulled back and gave me a soft smile before he went to go join his girlfriend, Juvia.

People would sneak glances at me occasionally and whisper to their groups and companions. I looked to Igneel, but as soon as he met my eyes, he looked away in hatred and disgust. I swallowed hard. I blinked and the tears came spilling down my cheeks. I sobbed as I made my way to my car.

_"Lucy!"_

I jolted awake at the voice. Gray was knelt in front of my chair, holding my upper arms and shaking me slightly.

"Are you okay, you're crying," He looked at me with sadness and worry in his eyes. I reached my hand up and felt the tears on my eyes.

"I didn't realize," I whispered, not trusting myself to speak at full volume.

"The doctor came in a while ago," He told me. "He said Natsu could have visitors now. I nodded and stood. I wiped my tears as we made our way to Natsu's hospital room.

**-X-**

Lucy walked into the hospital room cautiously. Gray had needed to use the bathroom, so he left Lucy to go alone to Natsu's room. There were a lot of people surrounding the bed, Most of them jocks and cheerleaders.

She leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the crowd to disperse before she gave her jerk her two bits for almost giving her a heart attack.

The blond stood up as the crowd started to move from the bed. But the people stopped as soon as they saw Lucy at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna demanded. She stepped up and prodded the blonde's chest. "Are you here to beat him when he's low?!"

"No, I—" She was cut off by Lisanna reeling back and struck her cheek.

"Bullshit!" She screamed. "This is all your fault he's like this!" She waved an arm to the bed where Lucy dreaded to look. Lucy opened her mouth to reply, when Lisanna's fist pulled back. Lucy closed her chocolate eyes and waited for impact. She opened her eyes curiously when it didn't come. Before her stood Lisanna's fist, just a breath away, but it was held by a large fist. Lucy's eyes travelled up the arm to find Gray Fullbuster.

"Lisanna," He said in a low, threatening whisper. "Get out of here, now." He ordered. She looked at him in fear for a minute before relaxing her fist and shaking off the man.

She left without a word. Gray turned to the crowd that was watching them. "You guys too," He spat, "Out, now." They all looked at the teen and that look in his eyes that tells you, you shouldn't go against this man. Once the last one was out of the room he turned to Lucy and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I've already called Igneel. He'll be here as soon as he can." He kissed my forehead. "It's not your fault Lucy." Without another word, he left the room and shut the door.

**-X-**

I turned to the bed where he laid, his eyes shut peacefully, and his arms laid on top his hospital blanket. His head was bandaged and I could see hints of more white strips under his hospital gown.

I cautiously stepped forward. I sat in the uncomfortable chair beside him and took his left hand in mine.

"H-Hi, Natsu," I mumbled. "How are you?" I scoffed at myself. "Can you really hear me though that?" I poked his ear through the bandage that covered it. "Can you hear me at all?"

"They told me that you're going to be fine," I reassured him. "You just need to wake up, 'kay?

I took a deep breath and looked at the machines that surrounded the pinkette.

"It's my fault that you're in here," I whispered softly. "If it wasn't for me… you'd still be grinning that stupidly hansom grin," I smiled weakly, my pink lips trembling. "And you'd be calling me stupid for getting chocked up over you," I let out a short laugh and wiped my runny nose.

"I figured out what you were to me," I sniffled. "You were my ventilation system." I paused. "When my mom died, I was angry at the doctors and the world for not letting my mom get better. Dad was angry at me for reasons I still don't understand. But you were there for me through that." I squeezed his hand a little harder. "But then you left me, so I was angry at you." Tears started to well up in my chocolate eyes. "Dad kicked me out of the house at age fourteen, so then I was angry at the doctors, the world, you and dad. I started doing some bad stuff. I met Cana in jail and I met Levi while I was doing community service. I got a little happier, but I was still angry. I started to get angry because they hadn't come earlier in my life and saved me." I scoffed. "I'm just one angry mess!" I added in a whisper, "And I took it all out on you."

I let out a shaky breath.

"And then I came to live in your house with you and your dad." I smiled through a sob. "And I started to get less angry. I started to smile more. I… I fell in love. But I couldn't freaking understand it." I sobbed for a few seconds before I continued with a cracking voice. "I ran and you chased after me. Like those shitty chick flicks you say you hate."

I brought his hand up and held it open to my tear streaked cheek.

"Please don't die Natsu, I need you," I whispered. "I need you to live, so I can live too." I laid his hand back on his stomach before I dropped my head down and sobbed into the rough hospital bed covers, I clutched onto them like they were my lifeline. Like _he_ was my lifeline.

Three hard pokes to my head stopped my sobbing and I brought my head up to see Natsu looking at me. His eyebrow was cocked at me. I stared at him, my jaw dropped.

"If anything's going to kill me, it's you, right?" He spoke. My eyes started to water uncontrollably as I launched from my seat, He grunted as I flung myself on him.

"How long have you been listening?" I demanded as I drew back and scowled at him.

"Pretty much the whole time," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss to his lips. I continued to speak, but gave him a kiss between each individual word. "You are an asshole."

"So I've been told." He grinned at me before he not so gently pulled me forward into a kiss. We both pulled back when his heart monitor went berserk and a nurse rushed into the room.

"Oh, ah… ahem," She cleared her throat awkwardly. Both teens blushed furiously as their heads shot to the woman. I instantly jumped off the bed and shuffled off into the back of the room by the door. I was about to go into the hall when Natsu's voice stopped me.

"Luce," My head shot to him. "Stay here." He ordered. I looked at him for a moment before I dropped her head and shuffled back to the side of the bed to the chair. I sat down and tried to avoid the nasty looks the elderly nurse was giving me. The nurse finished checking Natsu's vitals and left.

"Holy shit, that was embarrassing," I mumbled, which made Natsu laugh. I shot him a glare, which shut him up.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked. I looked down in our one foot gap. "Get over here; we have some kissing to do."

"No, we'll get caught again!" I squeaked.

"Luce, I am in a hospital bed, heavily injured, do you think it's unusual for someone to kiss their injured boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows.

"'Boyfriend'?" I echoed.

"I assumed we were anyway, with that speech you just gave, and how I love you…" I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit on the side of his bed.

"Fine," I huffed. "But you're still a Jackass." I told him as I laid down and curled up next to him, one of my legs thrown over his and my head on his arm.

"Whatever, just as long as I can call you my girlfriend," I looked up to see him grinning. I squeezed my arm, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Natsu," I whispered.

"Ooh, I got a promotion up from Jackass!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and scooted farther up him until I reached his face.

"You're _supposed_ to say you love me," I pouted as I poked his cheek.

"I have _many times_," He said as-a-matter-of-factly as he grabbed my hand that was prodding his red cheek. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"When, besides yesterday?" I challenged, propping myself up on my elbow.

"When I stole the Rii remote from you that one time; that one time we bought pizza and I threatened Hibiki with his life if he ever flirted with you again, when Happy was watching you in the shower…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I placed my hand over his mouth. "I never heard any one of those."

"You were asleep, I whispered it to you over my shoulder, and I laughed it the last time," He chuckled. "It wasn't my fault if you weren't listening." He shrugged.

My jaw dropped at him. "That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," He paused for dramatic effect. "Love you, Luce!"

"I love you too," I grinned at him.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked. I looked him over before nodding slowly.

"I suppose," I sighed. I stuck up my pointer finger, "But only since you're hurt."

Natsu scoffed. "If you're only going to give me kisses when I'm hurt, I'm going to have to start stealing them," He warned.

"You can try, but I won't let you," I told him. Before I could register what had happened, I was engulfed in heat and drug forward to meet Natsu's lips. I happily returned the kiss, running my fingers through his pink hair and pulling him closer. At the sound of slow claps, we both jolted back. We looked to the door to see Gray leaning on the doorpost.

"What do you freaking want Ice Prick?!" Natsu demanded, dropping back onto his pillow with a groan.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay man," He waved his hands in defense. He turned his smirk on us. "But it seems like you're more than okay so…" I squeaked and buried my face into Natsu's neck to avoid looking at the raven haired teen and him seeing my beet red face.

"And your ugly face ruined the mood," Natsu shot back. I pounded my fist lightly against his chest to tell him to be nice. "Fine, you're pretty boy face ruined the mood."

I looked to Gray and blushed at the sight of him, but before I could say anything, a hand was clapped over my eyes.

"Fullbuster, you are currently naked in front of my girl, get clothes now." He ordered. Gray looked down and cursed.

"I gotta go." He exclaimed before he shot out the door to find his clothes.

"Now," Natsu uncovered my eyes and directed my face to his. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo Loves!  
><strong>

**Cheesy ending, huh?**

**After Gray being so cool during this fic, he just _had_ to strip sometime! So why not in front of the newly taken Lucy in the middle of a crowded hospital?**

_**FUNFACT:**_** Chapter 1, 2 & 3 have no reviews! Isn't that something?**

**Okay on a serious note...**

**I would like to thank all that has followed this story:**

**7days7dreams AliceJBlue AmyJusta Animelover051501 AztecBrat BOSSES Bbianca5862 BloodyCrystal Panora Blyance BootieCutie447 Bugseey Cutiefoo21 Debella Delia365 Domi-Senpai ElyseexD FOTNM GRUgrace GumiGeek Masakatskie MeGustaZeref Miss Jester61 Mtina0516 Nickyheron PoptartTarget Sanspree Soul Hunt Starletlee StellaHeartfilia StrawhatCaptain The Goode Chameleon TwistedFairyTail XxFairy-chanxX ZeldaFan64 .9 b2utifulshawol crazygirl197 curlybrwn21 enzeroo86 heavennicholle iluvmusic8736 kriste3331 lavawings megan. missash4 ooSomeoneUdon'tKnow prettyloseremma refindlove .98 sayaofthewillows screennamesarelame shieldarrowsupernatural soulreaper88 the-wolf-of-winter warriorzgiom (Imma just tack Samurai of Sunflowers on this list since they followed right before I posted this chapter.)  
><strong>

**(Oh dear God, that is a long list...)**

**And all that added this story to their favorites list:**

**AliceJBlue Animelover051501 BOSSES Bbianca5862 Domi-Senpai FOTNM GRUgrace GumiGeek Masakatskie Mtina0516 Ne0nAngel Nickyheron The Goode Chameleon TwistedFairyTail Yukino-nyan .9 chef102 enzeroo86 heavennicholle kawaiipotato123 kriste3331 lavawings missash4 ooSomeoneUdon'tKnow prettyloseremma refindlove r innie21 soulreaper88 the-wolf-of-winter**

**(A slightly shorter list...)**

**And all who reviewed:**

**Ciaoallo, Domi-Senpai, LavaWings, Haus of Lexi, Bbianca5862, Pyr0maniacally, Xx21KatieKat12xX, Humble Servant, Guest #1(I hope you don't kind being numbered XD), ElyseexD, Guest #2**(I still don't understand what 'Yt' means. *Cocks head* Explain?)**, GRUGrace, AliceJBlue, The-Wolf-Of-Winter, MeGustaZeref, Miss Jester61 **(Have we met before?)**, Mtine0516, B2utifulshwol, StellaHeartfilia, Blyance… and Imma just tack samurai Of Sunflowers on here too…  
><strong>

**I thank everyone of you, who have taken the time to read my little piece of fiction. I hope you have taken at least a shred of entertainment or amusement out of it.**

**If you ever want any more NaLu from me, my main account is called _Ally-chan Ravenwood_ if you haven't figured that out yet. :P**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
